The Start of the GreenFlame
by Kai-Lloyd-lover17
Summary: im really boarded today so i wrote a other story injoy:)


**Hey back again and stepping up my game its going to be M rated and will have a sex seen in it**

 **...Kai**

Kai's POV

I really hate date night because i have none to go with i said looking at lloyd for some sort of awnser.

"yes i hate date night" lloyd said

Dammit and im here babysitting you.

"Oi i am 17 now soon to be 18 i really hate when u babysit me ,dont you go on lots of dates like with sklyer and shit go with her"lloyd said sadly

yes but i did not tell you this me and skyler broke up she dumped me last week i just was getting over it.

"well you did not deserve that your too good of a person to deserve that' lloyd said ill help you find a new gal if that makes you feel better.

hey lloyd do you have girlfreind.

"im g-guy" lloyd said quitly and then he ran to his room before i could grab him and say what I needed to say.

lloyd let me in NOW i yelled

"no fuck off Kai go away you will never get what im going through ok just leave" he said that while crying

im going to fucking brake down this wall if you dont let me in

"ok" lloyd said walking slowly to the door i blushed when i came in

Lloyd's POV

i unlocked to door because if the wall was gone my uncle would kill me

he came in and hugged me i hugged him back and started to heavely cry he said "lloyd i have somthing to tell you" Kai said i freed my self from the hug and sat down in Kai's bed i was still crying when Kai said somthing the made me want kiss him he said "lloyd i really like you like like like you lloyd"

really Kai are you fucking kidding me i said he loves me this is the best day of my life

well Kai i feel the same way

"lloyd will you be my boyfriend" Kai said

of course i will can i kiss my boyfriend Kai blushed and took my hand and pressed his lips against mine my lips we dry but he fixed that quickly

Hey Kai i said can we take this one step farther i said and Kai nodded and blushed bright pink

he walked over to my dresser and pulled out some loob and he said "oh so this is not your first time i see" i blushed and said no this is my first time and i hope this one the best time.

Kai told me to strip so i did so im just in my g-string, i said oi in almost naked and i havent even seen your body yet.

He smerked and took off his shirt and pants so he was in his bright red breifs.

he is soo hot and his v line was perfect and i loved it when he groaned it was soooo hot.

but then Kai said somthing that caught me off gaurd he said "i have always love you since i saved you at the volcano"

i said i have always have a crush on one since i layed eyes on you even when i was little

i leaned on kai'd bare shoulder and said i love you

i said Kai please i need more ive never had sex before what is it like and with that he droped his pants, his dick was huge and it was all mine and im loving it.

he coted his dick with loob and slowly begain to put it in my hole he stuck it in all the way and i groaned very load and it turned him on.

i was speachless and i made out he words faster, it kinda hurt but felt really good after some time.

he pulled it out of me for a breif amount of time to pull down my g-string and thrusted back into me and grabbed my dick pumping it

Kai said "isen't your birthday tomorrow" i groaned yes

Kai said "happy birthday greenmachine"

as he stilled fucked me

i started to stuter im im going to to CUM

i was sitting on kai while he fuck me and i cumed all over his stomach while chanting his name

He said Lloyd get ready and he cumed deep inside of me

he said "how was that for a first time" amazing i said

well i put my g-string back on and he put his breifs back on and said "we should probs clean this up before Sensi finds us like this.

Tonight we shared a bed in are room because the bounty was getting fixed but we did not mind Kai said "lloyd how are you" i said my ass hurts but thats it.

lets go to bed Kai we need the rest , i wispered in his ear i love you and he got on top of me kissing me and he put a sheet over us for the night.


End file.
